G(old)
by lafantomette
Summary: Once there was man called Harvey Specter, He fell in love with Donna Paulsen and there she was, painting his white immaculate world with colors. Everything was Perfection, Until they had too much action. Buried in Donna against the wall, That's when Harvey Specter falls. But he could always count on his friends, To offer a helping hand! xFUNNY FIC, SMILE!x


**_AN: Please guys don't judge. Most ridiculous fic ever. BUT the goal was to make my friend smile and laugh. You know I love you Lau!_**

 **So dear fans, enjoy this sitcom-ish fic, comment, review, etc. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"We don't have time," she says unconvincingly. But her hands are working on their own accord, quickly working on getting his pants down to get what she wants and her mouth captures his mouth in a hungry kiss.

"You know I can work fast, I know what you like." She moans against his mouth when he confirms this fact by touching her in that spot and she is so wet and ready for him, she forgets everything about going to work early. He's always been an intense and driven man, and it shows in the way he dedicates himself fully to loving her, and showing her how much he desperately need her in every way possible.

He pushes her with urgent touches and kisses, torturing her body with need, until her back slams against the wall. His body is hard and needy against her, and she can hear his breath hitch in his throat as he lifts one of her leg and she hooks it over his hip and they melt into each other, surrendering to passion. It always crosses her mind, how they waited for all these years when all of this, after all, was so simple. He was her missing puzzle piece and oh! How perfectly they fit right now.

He hits the spot, she feels pleasure bubbling inside her. "Harder," she whispers breathily on his cheek. He obeys, changes his pace and his hand under her knee lifting her leg higher. Everything is good, everything is perfect and then…he stumbles.

He makes a weird half-fall, like everything is too heavy for him to handle all of a sudden. She hears a sharp noise coming out of his mouth.

It's not a moan, not a groan, nothing good or sexy, definitely more like a...cry.

He manages to still be standing up but she feels like she's the one supporting his weight.

His face is red and not from the hot sex but probably from pain He has tears in his eyes. Huh Ho. He hasn't moved one bit. He tries to move and his face distorts in pain.

"My back!"

"Just wait...I'm sure you will be okay in a few minutes."

She finds her clothes on the floor, puts them on, suddenly feeling cold and confused. He still hasn't moved, standing there half naked wearing only his white Hugo boss shirt. A hand on the wall, to help him keep his balance,

"Well," she walks to him and wants to touch him but she hears him emit a quiet hiss and his eyes are begging not to be touched and she understands how much this situation is dramatic.

She takes a few seconds to think. "Ice? A hot pad?" He shakes his head.

"Donna, this isn't the first time. I need to see Doctor Brown. Now."

She takes the phone from the pocket of his pants, pants that are still on the floor and he starts. "Donna my password is…" But she shows him his unlocked phone. Of course she knew his password, she's Donna. Even through the pain he smiles that smile he only has for her and she smiles back. He's been smiling a lot recently and it suits him, making him impossibly more handsome than he already was, she knows it's because of her and she's never been happier too. She scrolls through his contacts and calls the doctor, explaining the situation and obtaining an appointment for NOW. She texts someone now, she giggles and brings him his boxer briefs. He looks at the piece of undergarment in her hand and sighs. "I have no idea how I'll put them on." She kneels on the floor and tries to gently pass the underwear under his foot. "Please help yourself, Mike and Rachel are coming."

"WHAT!?" He screams in sheer panic. "NO! Donna! Why?"

She manages to pull his underwear up. Standing up between him and the wall she stares at him. "You know I'm strong but I certainly can't carry you all by myself across your condo!"

"But Mike will make fun of me!"

"You have to admit this is kind of funny Harvey."

He rolls his eyes. "Can we at least try to put my pants on?"

They manage to do it and she sees a few tears rolling on his cheek.

"God, you are so fragile. I can't believe you are a boxer."

"It's when I pull weight…" She gasps. "Even very light weight!" he adds quickly, saving himself.

"You are too old to handle the goddess that is Donna," she teases him.

"That's what I deserve for waiting all these years to make a move on you." He tilts his head and smiles softly at her. "And now I can't move. At all." She answers by leaving a soft, tender kiss on his lips.

Three knocks on the door. She answers the door and Mike and Rachel walk in.

"Grandpaaa!" greets Mike.

That goddamn kid: he tries to give him a dead stare but he's fully aware he probably just looks like a pathetic middle aged man in pain, his pants and shirt all askew.

"What happened?" asks Rachel concerned.

Harvey and Donna look at each other. They haven't thought about how to explain...this.

"I was trying to...I was installing something on the wall…" mutters Harvey

"Something?" asks Mike.

"What?" adds Rachel.

Harvey groans, he isn't feeling good enough right now to start explaining "feelings" and everything.

Of course Rachel and Mike know they are …trying.

That's the words they used, WE ARE JUST TRYING THIS, to explain themselves last week when Mike and Rachel caught them kissing in the bathroom at Specter Litt. The intimacy was what was missing from their relationship. Only a few weeks together but almost every night spent together, trying to catch up with what they missed all these years. So the trying was more "trying to catch up on all the missing sex and intimacy" and not really "we are trying ourselves at a relationship" because truthfully, they both knew once they were in this there was no going back.

Donna squeezes his hand, it always has a calming effect on him, he feels stronger and complete when he's with her. Everything is gonna be okay.

"Art, Mike. He wanted to install a frame," she says coming to Harvey's rescue.

"Donna, we all know Harvey doesn't own any tools I think he…"

"I'm gonna miss my appointment can you help me now?" interrupts Harvey.

Mike helps him, taking Harvey's weight, his arm under Harvey's arm and they move slowly.

Rachel touches her friend's arm. "Was he like this when you got here Donna? What did he…" Donna tries to avoid Rachel's eyes but she can pinpoint the exact moment her friend realizes IT.

"Omg. You slept with Harvey!" Rachel puts her hand over her mouth and Mike stops, sees the angry warning in Harvey's eyes and continues towards the door.

"I slept AT Harvey's, yes." replies Donna to her friend, not losing her cool, as she gets out of the condo and waits for the two men to arrive.

"Donna you know what I mean," Rachel giggles. "OMG this is GOLD: You broke Harvey."

Donna exhales and closes her eyes. "I guess I broke him, yes."

"But he was already defective, being old and all...OUCH!" Mike is stopped by Harvey slapping his arm. "Want me to drop you old man? Or we could get one of those little motorized chair, for you to bark orders around the firm."

"You two were making love and that's…that's…OH," blurts out Rachel visibly emotional about her friends finally being together for real. And there she is, oversharing in the excitement. "We did it in the file room! We were also standing up but we had the shelves to…"

"Am I not in enough pain already!?" whines Harvey.

"Saved by the elevator!" shouts Donna.

They all enter and stay silent. Donna is facing Harvey who's hanging to Mike and his other hand is on the elevator wall. Donna winks at him, he smiles back. Donna swallows a small laugh and then avoids Harvey's gaze and his face breaks into a huge smile. For Mike and Rachel it's clear as daylight now. "You guys totally did it in this elevator!" breaks Mike.

"Not even 12 hours ago," replies Donna no longer avoiding the topic. So maybe it isn't about him being old Mike. Maybe he's just...human."

Rachel breaks into laughter. "And you?"

"Well, I am DONNA."


End file.
